The present invention is concerned with a method and an apparatus for providing improved safety and environmental protection features to the process of sampling fluids from vessels. In many instances it is necessary to obtain fluid samples from storage and transportation vessels such as tanks and barges. Many times this entails working with materials that may be noxious, flammable, or otherwise dangerous to either operators, the environment or both, or release may be regulated by various federal or local rules. The present apparatus is particularly useful as a portable device allowing for easy movement to and from remote sites where samples of materials can be obtained for subsequent analysis.
Conventional sampling methods and devices leave much to be desired, particularly in the area of preventing exposure of operators to certain fluids. Additionally, it is expected that more rigid compliance guidelines will be promulgated by governmental organizations or requested by environmental groups. Also of concern is the necessity of dismantling conventional devices for thorough cleaning to avoid cross contaminating fluids in vessels. These problems are solved by the present invention wherein exposure to potentially harmful fluids are dramatically reduced and any residual sample material is directed back to the sampled vessel so that there is no release to the atmosphere.